


Danke Schoen: All the joy and pain

by Shitty



Category: Original Work
Genre: 60's, Blood and Gore, F/M, Gore, Murder-Suicide, Suicide, Violence, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shitty/pseuds/Shitty
Summary: If it had not been fate she would never have guessed what was going on behind her perfect life. Her routine would be to go to work, go home and do everything to please her husband. She could act sensibly, but that would have been too easy for someone who gave up her hopes and dreams to a man. And we, readers, accompany Edith on her journey to madness and musical murder.





	Danke Schoen: All the joy and pain

**Author's Note:**

> My first work in English since my primary language is Portuguese, I wrote this for fun and because I really like this song and I always had the idea that it would be great to be used in a murder scene in a movie.

In a house of a classic American family on a not so typical day was Edith Muller, a girl who as she would describe had a future, a future with her newly married husband. Garibald Muller.  
If she had not taken the cab home ten minutes before the usual, if the taxi driver had not gone through a red light and if time was not against - or will it be in favor? - she, she would never know the secret that her husband hid, but Martha Mars, the neighbor widow of the front house, knew much more than our beloved protagonist.  
Her garden had flowers was freshly bloomed, the painting had been made around the house in a cheerful green tone just a week before and outside the street you could hear Wayne Newton's "Danke Schoen."  
Edith came down from taxi wondering why her husband was home, "today is a good day" - she thought, maybe it was, but not for this simple girl. Today would not be a good day. With hurried steps she reached the door of her lovely house, the song was extremely loud, adding to the suspiciouns. She looked around her immaculate living room and saw no sign of her husband, so she decided to investigate further.   
Then she went to look in the rooms, in the kitchen she found a pair of dirty dishes in the sink, "what a fool, what's the point of soiling two dishes?" Her innocent thought said, but not innocent for long.  
In her little shoes she walked down the wooden corridor, the music was echoing through the newly purchased furniture.  
"Thank you for all the joy and pain," the song was repeating on the record, its sweet melody made the pace of her steps increase, with each new phrase, she began to run. "Picture shows, second balcony was the place we'd meet", with each new beat the hallway seemed longer. "Second seat, go Dutch treat, you were sweet" Passing down the hallway with wedding photos, the sounds coming from their bedroom were starting to get clearer. And the music was lost in her frenetic thoughts.  
Lost in her feelings, the events were getting clearer and clearer. The more she ran, the more it would make sense. And she finally arrived at the door of the room. The moans echoing along with the music, but she would not be listening.  
In her ear there was just a buzzing.   
How come a newlywed American woman who worked all day to satisfy the wishes of her soul mate would reach such a point? To the point of being betrayed by the neighbor in less than a month of marriage? She was lost in her own madness. They were not noticing her presence there, and they continued the act.  
There is a loud din and the music stops. And there's only the dark, we, avid readers, have no choice but to be as blinded as Edith. The show closes its curtains until our characters take their stand. She lost control over herself and we are unable to see what happens next.  
The naked truth was before her eyes as she regains part of her consciousness. Martha was sitting, her arms tied behind the wooden chair that had been polished recently by the hands of our diligent protagonist. Such a diligence would go unnoticed if it were not for us, quiet viewers, lovers of the seventh art, lovers of... Edith.  
In front of her was Garibald, his face was pale, and his eyes in despair, - perhaps the same desperation he felt when he saw her enter the church, where they exchanged their vows of love for eternity, and these same eyes were watching his wife behind his forbidden lover. The hand which he carefully placed the wedding ring was now holding a pair of scissors, which shone with the reflection of the kitchen lamp. Martha felt the scissors brush her face and make a small cut, she tried to scream, but she could not hear her own screams because of the loud music. Edith was humming, lost in her own madness driven by jealousy. A beauty provided only in times of extreme hatred, her eyes would burn a living man.  
"With such a beautiful woman lost her husband so soon?" Edith's well-cared lips whispered against Martha's ear, was she talking to her or to herself? Perhaps nobody in the room would ever know. Tears were rolling down Martha's cheeks. She was trying to beg gods and the heaven to not let her faith end there. But faith is cruel and so is Edith; But not so cruel she wouldn't end her suffering.  
Her anxiety took over, her ahnd in a steady motion perfurated one end of the scissors in Martha's jugular vein. Edith's knowledge was extensive, she had studied to be a nurse, but she was content to be a waitress in a restaurant close to home. Her beliefs were that the woman should do whatever was necessary to satisfy her man, and that any knowledge would not be useless when it came to looking after her husband. She was right.   
She closed her eyes for a second, feeling the blood touching her shoes and slipping through the wood flooring. When she opened her eyes, with a satisfied sigh, she saw her husband's face with splatered blood all over. Martha was half dead, her body was shaking and trying to hold on on whatever it was left.   
"Yours and mine, that was fine", the beautiful voice accompanied the music, and she came close to her husband, who seemed about to faint. Her long fingernails painted with pure blue touched some of the blood and lead to her own mouth. The taste of blood always reminded her of metal, and the summer afternoons that could never return where she would always hurt herself as a kid by trying to ride a bicycle. Everything seemed far from this reality. A reality where she understood the consequences of her actions, and was ready to end it all.   
At that moment Edith knew she would never love anyone else as she loved him. Such a cruel and painful love, so happy, the perfect blend of sweet and spicy. Like a chocolate and pepper pie that on any other occasion she would be happy to do for the fat man who was in front of her.  
"Garibald," she whispered in his ear one last time, before turning away and pacing meticulously where he hid his shotgun.  
"Thank you for seeing me again  
Though we go on our separate ways  
Still the memory stays for always"  
That song had never made so much sense in her mind, and this refrain repeated until the last moments of their lives, where Edith placed the barrel of the shotgun at the nape of her love, and took the life of the one who she was so attached. Viscera spreading through her hair that Garibald caressed every morning;  
The next person was her, the music was no longer able to mask the shots and she heard the neighborhood dogs barking.  
She sat on the couch that her mother-in-law had given her as a wedding gift, took off her wedding ring and set it on the coffee table, and shot her own head.   
this is how the story ends, "danke schoen" echoing through the house where weeks before there was hope of a family. Perhaps on another occasion this house would be full of children, but not in this life. Not with Edith Muller and Garibald Muller.

**Author's Note:**

> I am open to constructive criticism, comments or requests!


End file.
